Stars
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: Malam ini, aku kembali memikirkan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu saat kau masih hidup/req fict Ryuuka Mikan


_"Len, ayo berjanji pada bintang!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Stars<strong>

**Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha**

**Request fict **_Ryuuka Mikan_

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, aku menatap bintang-bintang di padang rumput tempat dulu kita berjanji. Kita dahulu banyak berjanji di padang rumput itu, banyak sekali. Kita selalu membiarkan tubuh kita yang lelah akan kegiatan semenjak pagi hingga sore hari terbang disini.<p>

Berbaring dengan leluasa ditengah malam, mengobrol dan bercanda, bermain, melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan.

_... Aku rindu tawa milikmu. _

Tetapi tawa milikmu sekarang sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Tak bisa kuraih lalu kudengar kembali.

* * *

><p><em>Malam yang sama disini, kita tertawa saat sedang bercanda. "Len, ayo berjanji pada bintang, bahwa tawa kita berdua akan selalu menyelimuti diri kita meski kita sendirian!" ucapmu. "Tentu saja, Rin!" jawabku. Lalu kita berjanji...<em>

* * *

><p><em>... Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali..<em>

Andai aku bisa memutar balik waktu, maka kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi.

* * *

><p><em>"Len, aku ingin berdoa pada bintang... agar waktu-waktu ini akan terus terulang!" Rin tersenyum.<em>

* * *

><p><em>... Tolong perlihatkan senyum itu sekali lagi.<em>

Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa senyum? Bukankah kau berjanji, akan selalu tersenyum untukku, meski suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku?

* * *

><p><em>"Hiks... kakiku sakit...," isak Rin saat dirinya terjatuh. Rin masih tetap menangis meski lututnya sudah kuobati, jadi aku memutar otak. "Sshh... Sudah jangan nangis. Entar Nii-san gak kasih jeruk lho!" godaku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk dari kantung plastik yang sengaja kubawa kemari. <em>

_"Horee~ Len-nii chan baik deh!" Jangan lepaskan senyum itu dari wajahmu ya? Aku tak suka dirimu yang menangis... "Len-nii chan, kalau sudah dewasa dan punya keluarga nanti, aku janji akan terus tersenyum untuk Len-nii chan! Aku berjanji pada bintang!"_

* * *

><p><em>... Tanpamu, memori indah yang kita torehkan disini sia-sia..<em>

Ah... apa arti memori ini tanpamu? Aneh, kau berjanji semua memori disini akan jadi memori indah saat kita dewasa nanti...

* * *

><p><em>"Len-nii chan!" seru Rin dengan senyum. "Kita sudah remaja sekarang," mata Rin berbinar. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, memori di padang rumput ini akan jadi kenangan indah! Aku janji kok, janji bintang!" Aku tersenyum senang. "Ya, janji bintang!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>... Sebutan untuk janji kita itu, sudah tak berarti sekarang...<em>

Aah, dulu kita selalu menyebut janji kita seperti itu. Sekarang, apa masih berlaku tanpamu?

* * *

><p><em>"Hei, disini 'kan banyak bintang, ayo kita sebut janji kita janji bintang!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>... Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan cara yang tragis...<em>

"Kau kejam, Rin. Meninggalkanku dengan cara yang menyedihkan...," gumamku.

* * *

><p><em>Malam itu, saat kita sedang berjalan ke padang rumput, sangat membahagiakan kita berdua... padahal kita tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya...<em>

_"Hei Len...," Rin tersenyum senang. "Janji bintang apa lagi yang akan kita ucapkan pada bintang ya?" Mata Rin berbinar senang. "Aku tak sabar untuk mengucapkannya malam ini!"_

_"Iya, aku juga. Eh, ayo kita jalan lagi, jalanan sepi!" ucapku dan menyebrang melewati jalan yang sepi itu. Tapi kau mendahuluiku lalu menjulurkan lidahmu padaku. "Aku duluan! Wee~"_

_"Oh mau - RIN, AWAS!" teriakku saat melihat truk yang melintas dengan cepat ke arah Rin. Rin menoleh dan matanya melebar, sedangkan aku berlari kearahnya secepat mungkin. "RIIIINNNN!"_

_Tapi kau sudah ditabrak oleh truk tersebut. Malam itu, di ruang ICU, operasimu tidak berhasil. Aku menangis dan menyalahkan takdir, Tuhan, dan semua yang ada didekatku._

* * *

><p>"Rin...," gumamku yang tengah berbating dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jujur, setelah kematianmu aku menyalahkan diriku, tapi..." aku terdiam, menutup mataku. "... Aku sudah bisa merelakan kepergianmu sekarang..."<p>

Aku berdiri, lalu menatap bintang yang mengingatkanmu padaku. "Rin, aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku sudah menikah dan punya keluarga..." aku tersenyum tipis. "... Aku sudah mengabulkan permohonan terakhirmu di Ruang ICU saat itu kan?"

* * *

><p><em>"Rin! Rin!" aku tersenyum senang saat melihat Rin sadar di Ruang ICU. Rin tersenyum lemah lalu berkata pelan. "Len..." ucap Rin, "... Kalau sudah besar, berjanjilah padaku dan bintang kau akan menikah dan punya keluarga, ya?"<em>

_"Aku janji Rin! Aku janji pada bintang!" _

_Rin tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu... Sayonara, Len...,"_

_Biip.. biip.. biip... biiiip..._

_"Rin...!" malam itu, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya di sebelahmu._

* * *

><p>"Aku berjanji pada bintang..." aku berhenti sebentar saat bulir-bulir bening jatuh melewati pipiku, "... Aku akan menyimpan memori kisah kita disini sebagai memori indah, dan..." aku kembali berhenti, menutup mataku, "... Aku akan mencoba mewujudkan keinginan Rin saat dia masih hidup di dunia.. Aku juga akan bahagia demi Rin..."<p>

Aku berbalik, meninggalkan padang rumput penuh kenangan itu.

_Rin, semoga kau bahagia di atas sana..._

**[End]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

_Yak, saya membawakan fict request nya __**Ryuuka Mikan**__! Mikan semoga suka ya~~ btw maaf kalo ceritanya gaje. Idenya cuma ini sih ._. (Ini ceritanha tentang RinLen yang masih kecil, dan tiapmalam bermain di padanv rumput, hingga saat mereka beranjak remaja Rin meninggal karne kecelakaan)_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
